


dadneto

by riphunter



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Erik Lehnsherr - Freeform, Jean Grey - Freeform, Other, dadneto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riphunter/pseuds/riphunter
Summary: I will be posting short bits of dad! erik with jean! I headcanon erik as a father figure for jean
Relationships: Jean Grey & Erik Lehnsherr
Kudos: 3





	dadneto

Erik remembers when the girl was brought to the school. He didn’t need to be a telepath to feel Charles was afraid of her. 

“There wasn’t a scratch on her Erik”  
“How…Hi Jean, are you lost”  
She looked down at her feet and was shivering. Erik approached her and couldn’t contain his surprise for a second when she gave him a tight hug. He picked her up and got her a blanket.

“Can, can you stay with me?”  
Erik nodded and sat down next to her. They spent the next few hours talking, joking around. After a bit, Jean fell asleep while Erik was stroking her hair.

She quickly became comfortable in the large house, and rarely left Erik’s side.   
Charles did not like how close the two became. They were both matches with any spark having the potential to light a fire. Potentially a deadly one.

It did not take long for Jean to view Erik as her father and vise versa. They were inseparable.


End file.
